supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra (Natural Opposites)
Ra is the third Primal Entity, the first Pagan Lord, the son of Khronos and Ananke, the Egyptian God of Sun and the Primal Entity of Sun . History Birth Ra is created by Khronos and Ananke, he is the first Pagan Lord and the first Egyptian God . The War Ra and the other Pagan Lords don't took part of the war . After the War After Ra's Parents created the other Pagan Gods, Ra became the Master of the Egyptian Pantheon . The Polytheistic Religions Ra became a very important god in the anthic Egypt, he was extremely powerfull during this period . The Monotheistic Religions Ra wasn't erased because he was a Pagan Lord and because he was saved by Khronos, Ra lost almost all his pantheon . Season 4 Ra attacks Dean and Sam for killing the rest of his pantheon, he join Samedi for kill Dean and Sam . Season 5 Ra join Amara and kill Castiel (he is ressurected by Death shortly after), he also try to free The Darkness and is almost killed by the power of Lucifer in Light Colossus form . Season 6 Ra join The Darkness and fight against Gabriel . Personnality Ra is selfish but kind, he can quickly gets angry, he extremely cares for his Siblings, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, he hates, like all his Siblings, the Monotheistic Religions . Powers and Abilities Powers * Solar Entity : Ra is a Solar Entity . ** Sun Empowerment : Ra is more powerfull at the zenith . ** Heliokinesis ''': Ra is able to manipulate solar energy . ** '''Helionetic Body : Ra can't be touched because his body is made of solar energy, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, Amara, God, Horsemen, other Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : Ra is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Ra is the second strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Ra can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Ra didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Ra is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Ra is the third oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are God, Amara, the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Ra is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Ra knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Pagan Lord Physiology : Ra is a Pagan Lord and have all the abilities of the Pagan Lords . ** Believing Empowerment : More people believe in him, more Ra become powerfull Abilities * Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : Ra have an almost perfect mastery of the sword . * Almost Perfect Axe Mastery : Ra have an almost mastery of the axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the other Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Ra dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Ra dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Ra can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Ra can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Ra can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Ra can die . * Heliokinesis : The power of manipulate Solar Energy can kill him by dislocating him . * Unbelieving : Ra becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him .